Kanan Jarrus, Sir
by Mistress Paint of Memes
Summary: AU. Ezra finally meets his idol, Kanan Jarrus: graduate of the Jedi academy and apart of the rebellion: sort of. Kanan is not who Ezra thought he was, and the Ghost crew is far from what he expected. One-shot. Rated T to be safe and because of Hera and Zeb.


**Lyrics**

 **Forgive me for how OOC they are.**

 **Aaron Burr, Sir - Lin-Manuel Miranda**

 **~:~**

Ezra noticed a tall man dressed in green and a brown ponytail. He immediately recognized him and walked over and tapped his shoulder, "Pardon me, are you Kanan Jarrus, sir?"

He turned around to face the slightly shorter boy and crossed his arms with a raised brow, "Well that depends, who's asking?"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Oh well sure, sir, I'm Ezra Bridger, I'm at your service, sir. I have been looking for you."

Kanan chuckled and smiled, "I'm getting nervous."

"Sir, I heard your name at Lothal, I was seeking an accelerated course of study. When I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours." He shifted on his feet nervously, "I may have punched him, its a blur, sir, he handles the financials?" He cocked his head in slight confusion.

Kanan smirked and chuckled as he rested a hand on his hip, "You punched the bursar."

The teen's face lightened up as he looked up at Kanan. "Yes, I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two and join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid," he narrowed his eyes to the side as if to look at said person. "I'm not stupid." He then looked back up at Kanan with curious eyes, "So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?"

Kanan sighed and frowned, "It was my parents' dying wish before they passed."

Ezra's eyes widened in surprise and awe, "You're an orphan, of course! I'm an orphan! God, I wish there was a war then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for!" He started to get excited.

Once again Kanan chuckled at the boy's excitement, "Can I buy you a drink?" He suggested.

Ezra nodded, "That would be nice."

Kanan nodded as they headed over somewhere to buy a drink. "And while we're talking let me offer you some free advice." He paused. "Talk less."

Ezra blinked in confusion, "What?"

Kanan grinned, "Smile more."

Ezra forced a nervous laugh, "Ha..."

Kanan then turned serious as he reached for the doorknob. "Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for."

Ezra looked at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

Kanan turned back to Ezra with You wanna get ahead?

Ezra looked both ways nervously and quietly replied, "Yes."

"Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead," he said as he opened the door to the bar.

Suddenly as they entered in they saw a group of three people. A green Twi'lek, a colorful Mandolorian, and a Lasat. The Twi'lek stood up with a huge grin on her face as she rested a foot on the chair, "A y-yo y-yo yo, what time is it?"

The other two at the table shouted back, "Showtime!"

Kanan rolled his eyes as he walked a little wats past them, "Like I said..."

The Twi'lek continued to sing, "Showtime, showtime yo! I'm Hera Syndulla in the place to be, A-two pints o' Sam Adams but I'm working on three!"

"Ha!"

"Those Imperials don't want it with me. Cause I will pop-chicka-prrop these cops till I'm free." The grin remained on her face as she held up a glass.

The shorter Mandolorian girl then stood up beside her with a cocky smile on her face, "Oui, oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Sabine. The Lancelot of the revolutionary set, I came from afar just to say bonsoir. To the emperor, "Casse toi" Who is the best? C'est moi!"

Then the big Lasat guy stood up smirking as he shouted as well, "Brrah, brrah! I am Garazeb Orrelios! Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard your mother said "Come again!"

"Aye!"

"Lock up your daughters and horses  
Of course, it's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets." He then winked over at a pair of two ladies who practically swooned.

The girl raised a brow as she chuckled, "Wow."

Hera then joined back in as she raised her glass, "No more sex! Pour me another brew, son. Let's raise a couple more…"

They all joined in, clinking their glasses, "To the revolution!"

Hera turned around to smirk at Kanan as she placed a hand on her hip in a sassy way, "Well if it ain't the prodigy of the Jedi Academy." She laughed.

Zeb crossed his arms as he laughed as well. "Kanan Jarrus."

Hera walked over. "Give us a verse." She nudged him with her elbow in a teasing way. "Drop some knowledge."

Kanan scoffed as he smiled at them smugly, "Good luck with that, you're taking a stand. You spit, Imma sit, we'll see where we land."

"Booo!"

Hera rolled her eyes at him and placed her drink down as she crossed her arms, "Jarrus, the rebellions imminent, what do you stall for?"

Ezra then took a confident stand in front of Kanan and said, "If you stand for nothing Kanan what do you fall for?"

The original trio raised their brows at him, "Ooh."

"Who are you?" Hera asked looking down at him.

Then Zeb came up, "Who are you?"

Sabine placed her hands on her hips, "Who are you?"

Then they all spoke, "Who, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?"

 **~:~** ****

 **Oops, I did it again~** ****

 **I have the honor to be,** ****

 **Your obedient servant,** ****

 **J. Paint**


End file.
